Dio Brando
Dio Brando, '''also known as '''DIO, '''is the primary villain of Parts I and III of '''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Summary Dio is a Vampire from the late nineteenth century whose first attempts at world conquest are dashed by his childhood rival, Jonathan Joestar. After stealing Jonathan's body, Dio remained trapped under the ocean for a century, finally salvaged in the 1980s. During this time, Dio learned that he was in possession of a powerful psychic ability known as The World, a humanoid Stand with powerful close-quarters fighting abilities and the power to stop time for up to 9 secs. Ancient Ones: Age of Nothingness RP At the start of the RP, Dio defeats the Stardust Crusaders in Cairo. Rather than begin his plans for world conquest, things take a bizarre turn for the vampire when Sailor Galaxia arrives. The Solider of Destruction takes Dio on board the Millennium Zeppelin, where the pair encounter HAL and his allies Missy and Slenderman. After landing in a Pokemon Universe, Dio begins his plans for multiversal conquest by turning that universe's Red into his Vampire thrall. After Millennium conquer Red's Universe, he and Dio travel to Serena's Universe to begin their reign of terror anew, where his first victim is the Champion of Unova, Iris Iris leads Dio to the location of Team Plasma, where Dio assaults the base. In the bloodbath, Dio kills or turns most of the grunts into zombies before confronting the leader of Plasma, Colress. Dio makes a deal with Colress before planing to leave. However, Iris' friends arrive and challenge Dio. In the subsequent battle, Dio is finally killed by Sailor Saturn. Powers and Abilities PERSONAL Intelligence: Dio is naturally intelligent; manifesting between cunning, perceptiveness, comprehension and/or foresight. Toughness: '''Prior to becoming a Vampire, Dio was already an able bare-handed fighter, which he developed in the slums of London. He has an excellent physique, and large muscle-mass '''Charisma: '''Dio is a cunning, charming and intelligent individual. In addition to Stand users, he has charmed many women through his life. '''Knowledge: '''Throughout both his humble youth and tempestuous maturity, Dio is often seen reading. Also during his youth, he is seen playing chess with adults. In conversation he is shown to have accumulated some wisdom within the world of Stands. Importantly, Dio is able to concoct a plan, contained in his diary, incorporating vast, unknown information as to the deliberate creation of Stands of perfectly specific abilities. VAMPIRIC Becoming a Vampire as a young adult, Dio displays a broad range of fantastic, supernatural abilities; explained as expressions of the full potential of the human body. '''Inhuman Strength: Dio attains massive strength as a Vampire, allowing him feats such as forcibly walking on walls and single-handedly deflecting attacks Enhanced Senses: Dio appears to have senses beyond human level. Regeneration: Dio can regenerate his body faster than fire can consume it. His incredible vitality is maintained by consuming human beings (or their blood), which he commonly does by piercing them with his fingers. Like all JoJo vampires, Dio sucks blood through tentacles in his fingers and has been seen at least once drinking blood from an unnamed girl. His body is able to live even after having vital body parts amputated and he can also control his detached body parts. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: Dio is able to pressurise liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings in his pupils, eventually creating two fluid jets powerful enough to slice stone. Vaporisation Freezing Technique: A freezing ability enabling Dio to freeze his own body parts and transfer this over to other objects or beings. It is able to cancel out the Hamon by freezing the blood in the user's body. Fusion: By fusing different species, Dio can create half-man half-beast creatures. He can even fuse himself with another living beings to take control of them. Hypnosis Teleportation: Dio also shows the ability to disappear by fading into darkness, though this may have been a result of the use of his Stand STAND Dio's humanoid Stand is The World; facilitating melee attack roughly equal in its immense force and speed to Jotaro's Star Platinum. About a year after gaining his Stand, Dio discovered that it is capable of stopping time. At first, he could only do this for a very short amount of time but, by the end of Part III, he is able to stop time for a maximum of 9 seconds.. When stopping time, Dio gives the impression that he is teleporting or moving at impossible speed. Category:Villians Category:Evil Characters